A Little More Than Ordinary
by NaturalAthlete
Summary: It's been 25 years since the rise and fall of Gaea and all seven heros managed to walk away from that battle with their lives and now have families of their own. They thought the battle was over and behind them but there are still things out there that hold a strong hate for the heros and what better way to get revenge than to target what the heros' love most; their children.
1. Chapter 1-Angie

**Chapter 1-Angie**

"Peter Hurry up before dad notices!" I yelled as we ran across the field of Mars. I was ahead of my brother by a few meters, but he was easily keeping pace with me.

"Dad is going to find out anyway."

"Well duh! Of course dad will find out, it just depends on _when_ dad finds out."

"Remind me again why I came with you?"

"Because you're my older brother and you're suppose to protect me from harm, that and you want this as much as I do." They reached the end of the field without any issues and crossed the bridge over the river towards the Caldecott tunnel. There were two guards at the other end, but they ignored us as we ran by. Eventually we hit the sidewalk and slowed down walking along and blending in with the morning crowd.

"I can't believe we are doing this again. Dad specifically told us never to cross the little Tiber without him."

"He also told us not to sneak out of the city in order to participate in the war games, but did that stop us?"

"Well, no but—"

"No, it didn't! I yelled triumphantly gaining a few stares from the people around us. "Learn to live a little, Peter. You've got to have a bit of adventure in your life. All you do is sit around moms study and read books, that's got to be so boring!" You're just like mom."

"At least mom's logical. You and dad are clones, spontaneous and crazy."

"I am not crazy and I'm offended that you think that I am."

"You know all the stories dad told us."

"I was raised on them as were you."

"Yeah, and you sound just like him when he was your age. Always doing things on a whim, not consulting anyone, dragging others into your shenanigans."

"Alright, since you clearly don't want to be involved in my shenanigans, I'm not buying your drink."

"Um, no. That's not necessary, Angie, I want to be here."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said giving him a playful smirk. I always knew what made my brother tick, and; although he denies it, Peter always loved sneaking out of the city. Sure we always got in trouble when our father caught up to us, but the short thrill was worth it.

"You really are a lot like dad, though," Peter said, "in personality and appearance." Peter wasn't wrong there. I did look a lot like my dad. Jet-black hair that fell in waves down to my shoulders and bright sea green eyes that according to my friends always look joyful or mischievous. I was tan, more from the sun than anything else, and I had a splash of freckles across my nose and cheeks. I was a pretty smart person, but most people looked over that because I typically acted in the moment instead of thinking things through.

"Oh and what about you, wise guy?" I asked, "You and mom are just as similar, except she's a bit more interesting."

"I'm offended."

"Well, it's the truth. You have her looks; messy blond hair and startling grey eyes, and you have her intelligence. You read so much that if anyone asked you a question you could give them an answer in seconds. You have dad's height, but that's about it."

"Well then, good thing that we two parts of the same whole. I'm the brains you're the brawns."

"We do make a good team don't we." I agreed.

We reached our location a few minutes later, a small café called Lovern. It might be a weird name, but it's a family owned café, small and very cozy, with a legendary chai tea latte. One of the owner's sons, Dewey was Peter's age, 17, and he was usually behind the counter whenever we arrived. Yeah, we were regulars, sorta.

"Angie and Peter Jackson," Dewey called when we walked in, "It's been a while." The place was mostly empty, there were a few people here and there, but no one we knew.

"Hey Dewey," I called, "How's life been for you?"

"Same as usual. High school sucks, as usual, but there's not much I can do about that."

"I'm with you there. High school is a drag, but apparently it's necessary."

"Right, so are you and your brother having the same thing?"

"Of course!" Peter exclaimed, "Why change perfection?" Dewey smiled.

"So, two medium Chia tea Lattes."

"Make it a large this time. We won't be able to be back here for a few weeks, I want to enjoy as much as a can right now."

"You all going somewhere?"

"Yeah, our parents are having a reunion out in New York with some people from their younger years."

"High school reunion?"

"More or less." I mumbled, "Anyway, we'll be going with them."

"Sounds fun. Anyway, take a seat and I'll get your drinks out to you ASAP."

"Thanks Dewey." I said as my brother and I grabbed a table by the window.

"So, the reunion." Peter said staring out the window, "We leave tomorrow."

"Yeah. Another flight across the country with dad a nervous wreck the whole time."

"Do you think that he'd would let me stay home?"

"You stay home?" I scoffed, "and miss a chance to see Paige again?" Paige was the daughter of Jason and Piper. She looked a lot like her mother, but she had Jason's blue eyes. Peter's had a crush on here for as long as I could remember.

"She doesn't like me."

"Oh, she doesn't? So then if she doesn't like you, who does she like?"

"Walker."

"Walker? As in Walker Solace, the adopted sun of Will Solace and Nico di Angelo?"

"Yes, him." He moaned

"Okay, well, I think your okay there."

"What are you talking about?" Peter exclaimed, "The guys hotter than the sun!"

"Were you making a joke, cause you do know he's the son of Apollo, right?"

"No I wasn't making a joke. Walker's seriously attractive; it's no wonder that Paige likes him. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect everything! He's funny and cool and a crapton more interesting than I am."

"And I'm almost one-hundred percent certain that he's gay." Peter gave me the most confused face.

"What?"

"Oh come on, surely you noticed."

"Uh, noticed what?"

"Geez, and they call me the dumb one."

"Noticed what?" he asked again.

"He checks out almost every attractive guy that walks by."

"Doesn't mean he's gay."

"I suppose not, but, watch, you'll see. Also, I'm pretty sure that Paige likes you."

"Again you have no proof."

"Yeah, but you should still try asking her out."

"I am not taking dating advice from my fifteen year old sister."

"Even if it's going to get you a girlfriend?"

"Please, you don't have a boyfriend."

"Because there's no one who I'm attracted to."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I know that you like—"

"Oh look, our drinks." I said as one of the workers handed us our drinks, "And look at the time. We should probably start walking so that dad won't find out about this place." I said standing up

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He mumbled following after me. We walked down that walkway sipping our lattes like the teenagers we were talking about what we would probably be doing when we got over to New York. This year was the 25th anniversary and was a very big deal for my parents and all of their friends. Unlike previous years this visit was going to last a few weeks, not just one.

"It'll be good to see everyone again." Peter said, "It's been a while since we were all in the same place."

"Yeah, it should be—um." I stopped walking my head suddenly feeling light and fuzzy. "It should be—" I stumbled a bit. What was going on?

"Angie are you okay?" I blinked a few times a looked around before closing my eyes. Everything was spinning.

"Ang—ouf!"

"Peter?" I looked over and found him knocked out on the ground. Not a good sign. I couldn't keep my eyes open for much longer, but knew that something was wrong.

"Aw, looks like daddy's little angel isn't feeling so well." Someone said from behind me. I turned and swung in the direction of the voice but hit nothing. "I'm not over there, sweetheart." I tried again and missed stumbling and falling to the floor. "Nice try kiddo, but it doesn't work that way. I'm afraid I need you to come with me."

"A—and if I don't want to?" I managed to say somewhat clearly. Gods, what was going on?

"Well, the drugs in that drink of yours aren't giving you much of a choice." I felt someone lift me off the ground, but I was already so far gone that I couldn't put up anymore of a fight. They dragged me into a car, I think, but after that nothing.


	2. Chapter 2-Percy

**Hello everybody. Welcome a new adventure. I hope you enjoy and i hope you'll give me some feedback!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Percy<strong>

"I can not believe they did this again!" I moaned stalking down the street. People seemed to keep their distance and I don't blame them. I was pissed and it was obvious.

"Percy, you're over reacting." Annabeth said trailing behind me.

"Am I?" I asked, "Because I could have sworn I told them not to leave the city."

"They do this every week."

"And I tell them every time not to do it again, and what do they do? Sneak out!"

"Percy—"

"What if something happened?"

"Percy, they're kids. They do stuff like this all the time. We did stuff like this all the time when we were their age."

"It's not the same."

"It is the same." Annabeth said stopping me and forcing me to face her. She was still as beautiful as ever with her long blond hair and stunning grey eyes. "They are just as strong and brave and you and I they can take care of themselves."

"You're wrong. We're demi-gods, Annabeth. We're half mortal, half god. Peter and Angela are not like us; they are one-fourth god if anything. They're smart, I'll give them that, and they are skilled with all types of weapons, but we have more than they do, and we have people who would target them to get to us."

"You have to trust them."

"And what if something happened?"

"You have to trust that we raised them right. They're brave kids, strong willed and very stubborn. They will never simply lay down their blade or their life."

"You say that now, but even so—"

"Geez, when do you become such the worry wart? Remember when I was the one who always worried about everything and you were the carefree one?"

"You're not worried?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm plenty worried but I know that Peter and Angie can hold their own. Even if anything did happen to them, we have an army of people who could hunt down the abductor."

"And what if we can't find them in time?"

"Angie and Peter would be offended by your lack of faith in them." I sighed, loudly, letting all my frustration loose. "You're usually not like this." Annabeth noted, "What gives?"

"I was talking to Rachel earlier this week, and she told me something I really didn't want to hear."

"A prophecy?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"What was it?" I paused for a moment piecing the lines together in my head before speaking.

"Sea and Shade disappear by day

A choice of dread one must make

The solder thought lost returns from the grave

And a new generation steps up in glories blaze."

"Why did you choose now to tell me about this?" Annabeth asked slightly annoyed.

"Because prophecies are weird. They could happen that day or they could happen five years later."

"Yeah, but—"

"Now you get why I'm paranoid."

"Yeah, I do. Let's go." She said releasing my shoulders and walking on ahead of me.

Peter and Angie always go to the same place. They thought I didn't know about it, but half the time I catch them they still have their cups and those cups have the name of the café they always go to. Annabeth and I hurried down the sidewalk towards the café hoping that we would find our children sitting in a window seat sipping whatever they always snuck out to get.

Lovern Cafe was small and cozy; I understood why they liked it. It was a mahogany interior and much more comfortable than the cold marble at the café in New Rome. When I walked in the barista behind the counter watched me closely. He had a mop of curly red hair and green eyes and reminded me of our Oracle Rachel.

"Are you by chance Percy Jackson?" I instantly went on edge. Usually when people call me out things go south and usually never come back around. "You're Angie's dad. You two look way too similar."

"Yeah, I'm Angie and Peter's dad. Who are you?"

"The name's Dewey Lovern. My parents own the place, and I work here whenever I'm not in school. Angie and Peter come here every week, I've gotten to know them pretty well."

"Right. Well, Dewey, as you guessed, I'm Percy Jackson and this is my wife Annabeth."

"Nice to meet you." he said, "Can I get you anything? Angie and Peter come here solely for the chai tea latte, would you like to try one?"

"Not today. Actually, we came to find them, have you seen them?"

"Well, yeah. They were here earlier, but left after they got their drinks. I figured they were in a rush to get home since they were leaving for New York tomorrow because usually they'll stay and chat with me for a while."

"How long ago did they leave?"

"Did something happen?" the boy asked

"Let's hope not."

"Well, they left about thirty minutes ago. One of the new workers gave them their drinks and they took off."

"New workers?" Annabeth asked, "Who?"

"Who…" Dewey looked around the café, "Actually, I don't know where they went. They were both here thirty minutes ago, but they disappeared and I haven't seen them since."

"There were two of them?"

"Yup."

"Right, thanks for your help." I said hurrying away, "Oh, wait, which way did they go?"

"Left I believe."

"Great, Thanks!" I yelled rushing out the door with Annabeth on my heel. We ran down the walkway weaving between the people as they yelled at us to "watch where we were going." Frankly I didn't care if I got them mad, all I cared about was finding my kids. I knew Annabeth was right, they could take care of themselves, but I would be a lot happier if they didn't have to.

"Why would they go left?" I asked as we came to a stop, we hadn't found them or seen any sign of them, "Why would they go left? New Rome and Camp Jupiter is right."

"Maybe they were going the long way."

"True, they may have been trying to throw me off."

"So for all we know they may be back home."

"No, I really don't—"

"Percy." Annabeth stopped walking and was pointing down the alley. From behind the dumpster you could see a pair of legs sticking out from the side.

"Is that—" she started running and so did I. We turned the corner and found Peter lying in a pile of trash bags.

"Peter!" Annabeth gasped falling to his side. She immediately checked his pulse and sighed with relief. "He's alive, just unconscious."

"But what about Angie?" I asked.

"She's not here."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know, but we have to get Peter back home. When he wakes up maybe he can—"

"Mom?" We both looked back to our son who was now blinking in the light of the day as he woke up.

"Hey, Peter, how are you feeling?" she asked

"Where's Angie?" he asked looking up at us, "What happened to her?"

"We don't know; we were hoping you could tell us." Annabeth explained helping him sit up.

"I think someone drugged her drink. We were taking a lap around town like usual and she suddenly stopped. She clutched her head said that something felt off it think and then nothing. I got hit from behind and then I woke up here with you two around me."

"You think she got drugged."

"I know she did. Angie can fight through a concussion, nothing could take her down easily unless it was a drug"

"So you don't know where she is?" I asked

"N-no I don't." he mumbled looking between the two of us. "Aw gods, they took her didn't they. Gods they took her!" He yelled slamming his fist into the dumpster with enough force to dent it.

"Peter it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" He snapped, "I'm her older brother! I'm supposed to protect her!"

"Peter—"

"What!" His eyes were glazed over and he was on the brink of tears. "What?" he asked again a little more softly.

"Can you walk?" I asked. He nodded yes and rose to his feet ignoring the assistance his mom or I offered.

"Peter it's not your fault."

"You keep saying that but I'm not believing it. I should have noticed they were tailing us. I should have—" He choked on his words and stopped talking. He kept his head down and his hand shoved in his pockets and didn't say another word. Annabeth and I trailed behind him as we returned to New Rome giving each other worried glanced, but complied to our sons wishes and didn't push him for anymore answers.

When we returned home Peter locked himself in his room.

"He's not going to forgive himself if something happens to her." Annabeth said taking a seat at the base of the stairs in our two-story home.

"I know, but nothing is going to happen to here, I'll be sure of it."

"Percy, we don't even know who took her." I sighed.

"Yeah, but remember, we have an entire army who has the capability of finding her." I told her pulling out my phone. I typed in a single number on the speed dial, which was such a great thing. I held the phone to my ear and listened to it ring until finally.

"What the actual Hades, Percy!" The angry voice of Nico di Angelo rang in my ear.

"Uh, what?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past three days!" he snapped.

"What happened?"

"It's Cole." Nico said, "He's missing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, man, he's pretty good at checking in, and I haven't heard form him in two days."

"Sea and Shade disappear by day." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Angie went missing today as well. She and Peter snuck out to Berkley today and someone drugged her drink and knocked out Peter kidnapping Angie in the process. We don't know where she went."

"Right, well, the teams already here at Camp Half-Blood."

"That's what I was hopping for." I said, "We're moving up our flight and leaving tonight. We'll be there by morning."

"Good."

"Nico, how are you doing?" I asked

"What about my son up a disappearing?" he asked, "The dumb ass who thought it was okay to take _my_ son is going to wish he had never been born on this planet." I could practically feel is aura of death radiating through the phone. I felt bad for the kidnapper because not only was he going to be facing the wrath Nico di Angelo, the ghost king, but he was also going to be facing the wrath of me and my wife, who would no doubt be running the person through with her dagger.

"So we're on the same page, Death boy?"

"Oh, we're on the same page, Seaweed brain." He said, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>So, grammar and i are not friends. I've been trying to kick them out of my work and i've been able to get most of them out, but some of them slip by. If you see them in my writing i am sorry. I read over the chapters like five times before i upload it, but i still miss some stuff. If you want to point it out go ahead, i'll correct it in time, if you want to ignore it that's fine as well. <strong>

**So, how'd you like the chapter? Good? Bad? Leave a review, PM me, favorite or follow the story. Anything shows me that you like it, but really i would love a couple of reviews. **

**Anyway, i hope you'll come back for future chapters!**

**Until next time**

**NaturalAthlete**


	3. Chapter 3-Nico

**Chapter 3-Nico**

"Nico, you need to calm down." Will said watching me pace back and fourth. The grass around me was dead, which was no surprise. That usually happens when I'm mad.

"You're telling me to calm down, but Cole is missing! Our son is missing, Will."

"I'm aware, Nico, but it'll all work out. Cole is still a demi-god, and he's the son of Hades. Cole's also our kid, and I'm one hundred percent certain he can hold his own."

"Yeah I know he can, but I can't help but worry." I huffed leaning against a tree. We were in the forest of half-blood hill up by the pine tree. Percy, Annabeth and Peter were supposed to be arriving and, well, I was eager to get started.

"You're going to drive yourself crazy." Will said, "Don't forget, everyone's here to help."

"Yeah, I know." I said with a sigh as I slid down to the grass. Will smirked and took a seat next to me.

"Remember when you use to stay away from everyone?" He asked, "stick to the shadows and care mostly about yourself."

"Remember when we use to _not_ talk to each other?" I returned.

"Ah, yes, that was a depressing time."

"Was it now?" I joked sarcastically

"It was. Rememeber our first kiss?" He asked.

"You mean the one that came out of the blue?"

"You should have seen your expression, and your face was so red. It was adorable." Will teased.

"It was embarrassing." I scoffed hiding my face in my arms to hide my slowly blushing features.

"Well I'm offended."

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"You're embarrassed about our first kiss!" He exclaimed

"Well what were you expecting?"

"And it wasn't out of the blue." Will noted.

"Wasn't it?"

"Nope. I was telling you that you needed a hair cut and I was taking a look at what you would look like with shorter bangs." He said sitting up and brushing my bangs out of my face. "You were looking in my eyes and I was looking into yours and in the heat of the moment," Will leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, "I kissed you."

"Will!"

"You're face is going all red again." He joked.

"Shut up! It's your fault."

"Oh, come on, Nico, don't be embarrassed." Will said smiling like a madman. Someone coughed from behind us.

"Am I interrupting?" I jumped to my feet in surprise (and more embarrassment) as Percy stood by leaning against a near by tree and watching both Will and I in absolute amusement.

"P—Percy when did you get here?" I asked. I was so tempted to sink into the shadows. Gods how red was my face? The fact that I was very pale didn't help either.

"Percy, welcome back to camp!" Will said springing to his feet, "It's been a while!"

"Yeah it has!" He said, "and hopefully we'll be able to catch up, but right now—"

"Right now, we have Kidnapper to catch who's going to rue the day he ever thought to target my kid," I paused remembering Percy, "and yours as well." I turned around and stalked off towards camp hoping that the others would know to follow.

"Has he been like that the whole time?"

"He cooled off a bit when he found out that you and the others were coming to help find them."

"Seriously, how could I not cool off?" He shouted back, "Let's hurry up, everyone else is already here." The rest of the group was waiting at the Amphitheater. When we first got there it was a flurry of movement as people greeted each other. Piper and Jason were the first ones up to greet Percy and Annabeth, meanwhile Hazel and Frank walked up after. Leo was off in his own little world doing something on his laptop, but when he realized what was going on, he was up on his feet. Calypso, on the other hand, stayed to the side and watch.

"Percy, long time no see. How's life been in New Rome?" Jason asked.

"Oh you know. Annabeth's still the lead architect at her job, I'm still a teacher, and, oh wait, the youngest of my two kids is missing."

"Right, Hold that thought" Leo said, "Why are you a teacher?"

"Because people in New Rome pay good money to have someone train their kid how to fight with a sword." Percy explained, "but that's not the point."

"Yeah," I interrupted, "The point is that we have a kidnapper to catch."

"And we have a prophecy." Percy added gaining a weird look from everyone.

"Oh, and you didn't think to tell me this when I called?" I asked.

"Well, I was afraid you would find a way to kill me through the phone." He protested, "Seriously I could feel your aura of death from the other side of the continent!"

"I wouldn't kill you." I huffed.

"Right."

"So, what was the prophecy?" I asked. He told us what Rachel had told him and all eyes turned to our kids. All seven were sitting together on the stone steps of the amphitheater. They were crowded around Walker and Peter trying to get them to talk but neither of them seemed up to it.

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Frank asked.

"That would be my cue!" Leo said taking a seat and pulling his laptop back out. Leo, use to only be good (brilliant) with machines. I guess a computer counts as a machine, but over the years Leo has gotten really good with them. When I say good, I am refereeing to his hacking ability.

"You're going to love me for this." He said pulling up a few different windows. We all crowded around so that we could get a good view of what was on the screen.

"Leo, how did you get these?" piper asked.

"Not legally if that's what you wondering, but worry not, I covered my tracks." On the screen was a video from a privately owned airport. The first video was of a man who's face we couldn't see carrying an unconscious boy. He had jet-black hair and pale skin and was draped over the mans shoulder. That was Cole. The second video was of Angela.

"The video's are from different days and all I can tell you is that they headed over seas to Europe. I can't get a specific location but this is better than nothing."

"Well, since it's us, we can automatically assume they're in Greece or Italy." Annabeth deduced.

"So we might as well head that way and figure it out as we go." Percy added.

"That's an awful idea."

"But if we wait we're losing valuable time."

"How would we even get over there?" Hazel asked, "Over sea flights are expensive and then there's passports and—"

"Oh, leave that to me." Leo announced flashing us one of his classic sinister smirks.

"I don't think we can all fit on happy the dragon." Jason said.

"Yeah-not what I'm talking about." He hummed, "We can all go on the Argo III" Leo got a collective look of confusion from the group. "What?" he asked looking at us all in surprise, " Did you all seriously think that I wouldn't rebuild my ship?"

"Did you?"

"Well, I'm offended." he said standing up, "Everybody follow me." He closed his laptop and took off out of the amphitheater with the rest of us trailing behind.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it, Chapter 3! I hope you liked it.<strong>

**I gotta tell you that all the children will have a name that starts with the first letter of their parents name as you may have noticed (except Cole. Cole is not included). **

**Also, what happened to Cole and Angie? Maybe you'll find out next chapter...maybe you won't...guess you'll find out soon. What do you think happened?**

**Until next time. **

**NaturalAthlete**


	4. Chapter 4-Lane

**Hello everybody, i am sorry i am late it's been a long stressful few weeks. I'm going to try to update about once a week if i can, hopefully i can, if i can't i'm sorry. I'll update when i can. **

***IMPORTANT***

**I changed a few names: ****Kia was changed to Cole. Jamie was changed to Paige and Patrick was changed to Jack. **

**Chapter 4 – Lane**

"I wonder what they're talking about over there." I asked as us remaining seven children of the glorious Hero's of Olympus sat off to the side once again excluded from whatever was going on. Walker and Peter were too depressed to even care about what was going on. From what I picked up on the little they said, they had both been present when their younger sibling was taken, and now both felt like the blame fell on them. Paige, who was gorgeous just like her mother, was sitting between the two of them trying to talk them out of their funk and the others seemed to keep their distance.

Haley was sitting with her brother off to the side, both of them talking in secret. They looked way too much like their parents, Haley with her tan skin and super curly, poufy brown hair. Freddie had his father's features, but was tall and skinny. Jake was beside me, he had curly hair like me, but you would never know because he always kept his blond locks cut short. He, like me, was watching our parents' discus the kidnappings.

"I wonder if they are going to tell us what their plan is." He asked.

"They probably won't."

"Yeah, they never do."

"So then, we do what we always do?" I asked

"Naturally."

"Hey, Lane, what are you two scheming?" we both looked to Jake's sister who was watching us intently.

"Seriously, Paige?" I moaned, "We're sitting here talking casually and you take it as scheming?"

"Well, you two are schemers. The things you two, Cole and Angie come up with—"she stopped realizing that she had probably said something she shouldn't have, "Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't worry, about it." Peter said looking down towards us, "Besides, I want to hear what you are thinking."

"What I'm thinking is that our parents are going to go look for Angie and Cole."

"Okay, how does that help us?"

"Because they are going to go looking for them on the Argo III" I explained, "and I helped my dad build it. I know every nook and cranny of that ship, and I know the one place we can hide where they won't even bother to look."

"But what about sneaking onto the ship?" Walker asked, "If we board before they say their goodbyes they'll know something's up."

"I just told you that I built the ship with my dad. If you really think I didn't add a few things of my own you're very much mistaken."

"Well then, Lane, I put you in charge." Peter said, "Because if our parent's think that we're going to simply stay home and wait for them to give us word of my sisters safety, well—that's not gonna happen."

"And I want to beat the douche bag who had the nerve to take my brother into the ground."

"And throw him into Tartarus," Peter added.

"Well then, if everyone agrees," I said looking to Haley and Freddie. They nodded their heads in agreement, "then lets get this show on the road." I went on to explain the brilliant plan I had literally just improvised that moment, and watched as everyone expressed their understanding. We were going to be stowaways' and it was awesome!

* * *

><p><strong>It's a short chapter, but i hope it's better than nothing. <strong>

**Anyway, i beg of you to please review. Maybe it will encourage me to update faster. You don't have to, but i would love it if you would. Things are about to get interesting, i would know, i'm about to write it. So tell me what you think to this point. **

**Until next time**

**NaturalAthlete**


	5. Chapter 5-Cole

**So, this is the same day update...oops. It's another somewhat short chapter. It's more than few paragraphs and it gives you a bit more and read it to find out! yay! Don't expect a lot of same day updates though. I was babysitting tonight and the kids were all in bed, and so i typed. so sit**

**read**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-Cole<strong>

I was a bit disoriented the first time I woke up. It was about a week ago, I think. Maybe. Arrgg! I swear to the gods when I find whoever did this to me I'm going to—you know what I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but it won't be good. Scratch that, I know who did this, and when I get my hands on him—

Anyway, the last thing I remembered was that I was on my way back to half-blood hill with my brother and then nothing. I must've been hit from behind. Was Walker here too? I wish I knew if he was because if he were here then we would be kicking some serious butt.

At the moment I was underground and locked in a cell. Not good, yeah, I'm aware, but something about this place was throwing me off. I'm usually pretty comfortable underground, but this wasn't a normal place. Honestly I wish I could just get out. I could shadow travel; my dad taught me how to, but again this place was messing with me. There were shadows everywhere and yet I was still locked in.

Every now and then I would see someone walk past my cell door. They mostly looked pretty human, others not so much. Sometime they would walk past with a weapon or maybe an unconscious child. I wonder if someone watch them carry me in like that. Occasionally they would walk past with a kid who was kicking and screaming and sometimes they would be guarding a kid who looked so dead that he the guards knew he wouldn't even attempt escape. What where they doing here?

I got food and water twice a day; they would slide through a hole in the door. It wasn't much, enough to keep me going, but not enough to keep me satisfied. What did they want with me anyway? I knew who had brought me here, but I didn't know what he wanted. He told me I had to wait a while to find out, that he had a "surprise" for me. I'm not big on surprises, not gonna lie, but what I was expecting and what actually happened completely blew me away.

The first time they opened the door completely I was ready to make my grand escape. The lock clicked and I was ready to pounce, but then I saw who was standing in the doorway. Well, she wasn't standing she was unconscious and beat up and hung limp between two men dressed in armor. Her dark hair was a hot mess and sticking to her damp bruised face, and he cloths were torn as if a blade had cut them. They tossed her into the cell and she hit the dirt with a loud thump.

"Angie?" I gasped dropping to her side. She took a few shaky breaths but didn't move. "What did you do to her?" I snapped looking to the guards. I couldn't see their faces, but I could hear them laugh and it made my blood boil. I bet they were the ones who had beaten her this badly.

"Just don't try to escape, ghost boy." I glared at them; only the gang could call me that. Unfortunately, looks couldn't kill and the guards closed and locked the cell door and walked away. I wish I could have gone after them, but I had more important things on my mind.

"Angie?" I said again, gently shaking her shoulder. "Angie, wake up." She moaned in her sleep, which was a good sign. I tried to wake her up again and eventually she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked around. When her eyes finally fell on me, she just stared as if she couldn't process me sitting right in front of her.

"Cole?" she asked. She reached out to touch me as if I was just a mirage, but her hand made contact with my shoulder and she smiled. I saw a new light ignite in her eyes. That light, I had seen many times before, and it was a light of anger, one I know wasn't targeted at me because I'm sure I had that same light as well.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"No." she glanced behind her to the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill him." She hissed, "The cheeky, blond haired dastard. I swear if I ever get the chance, I will kill him."

"Angie, he's already dead."

"Then I'll re-kill him. I will not forgive him."

"What did he do?"

"Well he kidnapped us for starters." She explained, "And now he's going to make us fight."

"Fight?" I asked. What was she talking about? Weren't we just in some prison?

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"Why we're here. He didn't tell you where we were either, yeah?"

"He told me to wait, because he wanted it all to be a surprise."

"Some surprise." She huffed, "Cole, Welcome to the Colosseum."

"The Colosseum? As in _the_ Colosseum?"

"Maybe." She said, "I don't know. He said we were at one of the many Colosseums' located throughout his county."

"Is that good or bad?" I asked, although I was certain I already knew the answer.

"Bad. He's got a grudge against our parents', Cole, and what better way to get revenge than to go after what they care about most?"

"You still haven't told us why we are here."

"I thought you would have figured it out, but let me ask you, what exactly happens in Colosseums?"

"Oh." I said flatly as the situation dawned on me.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "oh."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, who do you think done it? <strong>

**Who kidnapped the hero's children?**

**Leave a response in the review.**

**If you get it wrong...sorry.**

**If you get it right? You get the joy of knowing you deduced the kidnapper right!**

**So guess away, i'll give you a shout-out in next update if you were right!**

**Until we meet again,**

**NaturalAthlete**


	6. Chapter 6-Angie

**Hello, so I realize things may be a bit confusing with the whole "whos kid is who" thing, and that's more my fault because it's not really clear and I changed the names a few times. So allow me to clarify everything**

**Percy and Annabeth are married and their kids are Angela and Peter**

**Jason and Piper are married and their kids are Jake and Paige**

**Hazel and Frank are married and their kids are Freddie and Hanna**

**Leo and Calypso are married and their only kid is Lane**

**Then Nico is married to Will and they have to adoptive sons. Cole is a child of Hades who was abandoned by his mother as soon as she found out what he was, and Walker is the son of Apollo who's mother died in a freak accident when he was young. Will and Nico adopted them soon after they were abandoned, although each took a different surname (walker Solace and Cole di Angelo)**

**Also shout out to _ObsessedwReading _ for all his or her reviews! Thanks so much, it really means a lot!**

**With that said and done enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6-Angie<strong>

I don't know how long they kept the hood on my head, nor do I know where they were taking me. It was a long trip; one I know involved a plane. I think I got air sick, I don't like planes—at all. Nope, don't do them. Do you know how easy it is for something to go wrong up there? My guards shouldn't have been surprised when I had a panic attack, but they were. Thankfully they knew how to handle it, but I still wasn't happy.

When we touched down I still had the bag over my head. After that they drugged me again 'cause I suppose moving through a town with a girl shrouded by a hood would set off a few alarms. After who knows how much time, I came to again and found myself being dragged by two men down what I assumed was a hallway.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty finally woke up." One of the guards smirked.

"If she's awake, then she can walk on her own." The other scowled pulling me up. "Walk." He ordered, "Someone important wants to meet you."

"Unless this important person is a god or goddess than I don't care." I shot back.

"Oh, you'll care about this one." One of them said. They didn't say another word to me after that. We reached our destination and they threw me to the ground with a snicker. My hood was yanked off my head and I found myself blinded by the sudden brightness.

"So this is Jackson's girl?" a very unfamiliar voice cooed from somewhere in front of me. I looked up still waiting for my eyes to adjust, but I couldn't see anyone. "She doesn't look like much."

"Yeah, well you don't look like anything to me." I shot back. There was a small flicker of movement in the sunlight followed by a lung emptying, rib cracking blow to my side. I wheezed, curling into a ball trying to find a way to stop the sharp pain.

"I don't like being back talked by trash."

"Well if I was trash I would know my place, so clearly I'm not trash." Another trick of the light and another blow to the side.

"Maybe I should teach you your place then?" he taunted.

"You can try." I said quietly, "It won't work." Another hit, but this time to my knee.

"Maybe you should learn to stay quiet."

"Oh, and giving you the satisfaction of—"

"Shut up!" One of the guard's boots made contact with my right shoulder and my breath caught in my throat again. I rolled over a moan of agony escaping my lips.

"Aw, are you in pain?"

"My dad is going to murder you." I hissed between breaths.

"Of course. Wait for Daddy to save you. Can't you take care of yourself or do you just live off his title?"

"Oh, the first chance I get I'm going to beat you to a pulp, my dad's just going to finish the job."

"Gag me." My captor said. "You and your dad are the same." He said, "You're both trash and it's about time for you both to get tossed out."

"Like he's let that happen. He's going to find me and when he does—"

"The real question here, Angela, is will you'll be alive when or if he does find you?"

"There is nowhere you can hide me that he won't find me." I hissed.

"Is that so?" something cold passed over me and a chill rolled up my spine. I looked around, but still saw nothing.

"What do you want with me?" I asked

"Oh, I have no business with you, you're just a pawn in the grand scheme of things. It's rather unfortunate that you're the child of Percy Jackson. The fates must not like you."

"Who are you?" I asked trying again.

"Who am I?" he repeated in mock surprise. "Surely you father has talked about me before?" I heard the guard coming this time and I was aware that he was aiming for my stomach, but I don't think anything can prepare you for the pain that follows.

"I don't know you." I growled between clenched teeth.

"You don't? What a shame." He hummed, "because you will probably never meet someone greater than me. I am the savior of Rome!" he yelled, "and all you _graeci _scum are going to finally get what you deserve!"

"Oh no." I groaned as realization dawned on me. My dad had told me about him. The supposed Savior of Rome, the boy who went out in a blaze of glory, literally. "You're supposed to be dead." I announced

"Yes, I'm suppose to, and yet here I am. Those Greeks ruined everything, and it seems like someone has given me a second chance because they've seen the same truth as me. This time I'm going to ruin them.

"Octavian—"

"You two," he said addressing the guards, "you can play with her a little if you want. Nothing to inappropriate, please, I still need her to be able to walk and fight by tomorrow."

"Fight?"

"Yes, Angela, fight. That's what people do in a coliseum. Now, as I said," he announced his attention returning to the guards, "Do whatever, don't kill her, and make sure she'll still be able to fight tomorrow. Little Angie here is a key part of my plan, I need her to be able to function, but I do want her to know her place. Put her in the cell with the other when you finish."

"Yes, sir." One of the guards said. I glanced at him not liking the look on his face, but then I looked back to the only door in the room. For the first time I could actually see the ghost that had taken me hostage. He looked the same as my dad had described him, tall, skinny, and pale with bleach blond hair and crazed blue eyes.

"We'll see each other again soon, Miss Jackson." The ghostly teen said with a sadistic smile on his face. "Until then, try not to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, don't know if that was a plot twist or not. I was hoping it could be, but who knows. <strong>

**What was it to you? did you see it coming or is the fact that the bad guy is who he is a major shock to you?**

**Until next update,**

**Natural Athlete**


End file.
